


Mirror

by MagnusL2378



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, DeMoN's A whole lot a demons, MiRrOrS aReN't WhAt ThEy SeEm, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusL2378/pseuds/MagnusL2378
Summary: Damien Mitchells Grandfather was an odd character to say the least always giving his family weird advice, which nobody ever really listened too. He told Damien one day not to spend too long looking into a mirror Damien believed it was because he didn't want his grandson to appear conceited or vain he didn't realise that this was his grandfathers last harrowing warning to him. As Edward Mitchells knew the dangers that Mirrors would soon pose to his favourite Grandchild.





	Mirror

Damien Mitchells Grandfather was an odd character to say the least always giving his family weird advice, which nobody ever really listened too. He told Damien one day when he was about 8 years old not to spend too long looking into a mirror Damien believed it was because he didn't want his grandson to appear conceited or vain he didn't realise that this would be his grandfathers last harrowing warning to him. As Edward Mitchells knew the dangers that Mirrors would pose to his favourite Grandchild, he knew he wasn't long for this world and he still had so much he needed to tell Damien about his heritage. He was certain that his Grandchild had inherited the traits of his Great great great great grandfather and as nobody in the family left believed in the old heritage. So he was the only one who could warn Damien about what was to come. So he begged for his Grandchild to be able to visit him, and one of the nurses who knew he wasn't long for the world agreed to let his Grandchild to be allowed to come and visit alone without the rest of his family as he would say goodbye to them closer to his time. Damien enters the room and Edward looks intently at his grandson who smiled softly at him as he casually sprawls across one of the settees " hey pop how are ya feelin", "ya know bored mostly there ain't much to do in here besides look at the view Damie"

“Aww it can’t be that bad surely, I mean you’ve got some of those old books you like right?” says Damien in his usual casual mood “nope” Edward says grumpily folding his arms. “The head of the ward says I shouldn’t read them lest they trigger my visual and auditory hallucinations” he says this in a super sarcastic manner with air quotes and a roll of his eyes. Which causes Damien to chuckle the rest of his family could say what ever they wanted Pop’s would always be his favourite older family member because they had the same sort of sense of humour and shared common interests. “Well you’d best keep this one a secrete then” he says chucking a small but thick book that he had found in his Pop’s memory box one full of his Pop’s spidery handwriting. Edward catches the book and his eyes light up “finally something to do please tell me you’ve brought some pens, pencils and paper as well” Damien grins a wide grin before revealing a hidden pocket in his black trench coat that was stuffed with stationary and paper, Edward lets out a small whoop of glee he had been so bored but as always Damien had pulled through for him Edward looked years younger when he was happy and thinking about his work. 

Damien’s head twinged painfully the signs of the beginning of a headache he could hear the overly sarcastic voice of of the being he simply called Dark (“aw how sweet, you’re still not gonna tell him about me are you”). He replied within his mind (“No he doesn’t need to know Dark”) (“oh my dear sweet Damien he already suspects he just hasn’t figured out who your counterpart is yet my guess is he’ll start to warn you about all the problems that will begin on your 15th birthday, and all the things you need to do to stay safe like those silly notions of not looking too long into mirrors, avoiding being alone for too long etcetera etcetera, what he doesn’t know is that I have manifested much sooner than he expected and that you are quite good at bargaining for your share of control”) ( “well its like you said you could have been a worse counterpart”) (“indeed”) remarks Dark smoothly chuckling lightly (“indeed I could have but that would have been preeeeedictable and booooring”) he drawls (“and we can’t have that”) says Damien with a roll of his eyes (“of course not”) Dark proclaims with a wide grin.

“You Ok Damie” inquires Edward seeing his favourite grandson just staring out of the window like he was thinking deeply about something, "Yeah I’m fine" says Damien shrugging it off. ("your not really though are you, neither of us are") responds Dark cynically. ("Please just leave it .... I don't want to talk about it Dark"), ("Very well that's understandable") remarks Dark fading to the back of their shared mind so Damien could have some private time to gather his thoughts and strengthen their shared shields against more emotional onslaught that was due to arrive soon.

"If your sure" replies Edward in a concerned voice "yeah the nurse said you wanted to talk to me privately, so here I am", "yes I do there isn't much time left for me to explain everything to you Damien", "do you know anything about your Great great great great grandfather?" "not really no, I heard that he was smart and well off for his period in time but that's about it oh and he had strange eyes almost as if he was able to stare right through you". "Your parents haven't told you a lot about him and because they haven't heeded the family stories warnings and now you are in danger because of that" "WHAT" says Damien acting shocked he was more concerned about what his Pop's was about to say. "Damie please don't be mad but when you were born your parents were so young and foolish and because they didn't heed my warning about the family heritage that just because it skipped over two generations me and your Mother that it wouldn't necessarily skip over you they put you in danger because they handed you over to the nurse before our family protection could shield your presence meaning that you were vulnerable and exposed in a way that I and your mother weren't when we were born because both my parents took it very seriously and didn't put me down until they felt that the moment had passed and because of the stories that they told me I did the exact same thing for my daughter when she was born but when I warned her and told her what to do with you at birth she scoffed telling me that she didn't fear some old family legend and neither should I because it wasn't real and that I was clearly losing it at my old age like every other member of the family who had believed in the legend did at this age she said she would try to find me some help and next thing I knew I was being admitted to this place and she didn't really let me see you the thing was your dad always disagreed with your mom after she had made the decision saying maybe she should have heeded my advice because unlike my own daughter he believed there was good reason for my concern and thought that they should've listen to my warning she called him crazy as well and told us that she knew what was best for her own child". Damien scoffed "yeah right she didn't know shit all about what was best for me when she divorced dad out of spite because he stood by you, she knew best when she demanded custody when i was barely 1 year old and started dating that controlling Prick Rick after 4 months after divorcing dad, she knew what was best when she tried to force me down the path of life that she wanted for me oh yes mom's judgement Is fucking impeccable" growls Damien "Thank fuck dad was able to get custody at 8 I don't know what would have happened to me if he didn't, she messed me up her and that prick of a boyfriend I didn't even know I had other family beyond them and my apparently deadbeat father, so imagine my shock when I meet you someone who is very similar to me in personality sense of humour and interests and find out that I have a grandfather that my mom apparently never wanted me to meet because he would be a 'danger' to me; it was the best freaking day of my life" says Damien adamantly "even after I met all the others you still remained by far my favourite elder". "Of which I am thankful for Damien I truly believed that you would find me either crazy scary or boring" responds Edward with a soft smile "aren't we all a little crazy at heart, scary nah never your eyes were too bright and full of joy to be scary and boring that's not even a word I can associate with you Pop's and you know it" lists off Damien with a wide grin.

Edward smiles softly but his eyes become very serious as he continues on with what he needs to tell Damien “because of what your parents did though your father disagreed with your Mother you were still left vulnerable meaning that your counterpart could find and latch onto you". "Where as because of the family protection our counterparts couldn’t find us until it was too late and we had passed the age in which shifting could occur, but because you weren’t protected when you needed it most it means that your counterpart likely found and latched onto you” “Oh shit” exclaims Damien acting shocked “what’s gonna happen to me then” he asks warm hazel green eyes locking with his grandfathers steel grey pop’s looked worried. Damien was just angry with his mother because here was yet another thing she could have prevented but she decided not to, but he was also relieved because her stupidity could have let in a counterpart far worse than Dark. In fact he was extremely lucky that that didn’t happen because according to Dark 64% of demon counterparts were pure evil, 20% were Morally ambiguous/didn’t really care and 16% could be classed as chaotic good. Dark walked the fine line between being in the 20 and 16% of all demons meaning he was extremely rare and Damien got very lucky. 

“Nothing prominent will happen until your 15th birthday, that’s when you’ll start to hear another voice within your mind". "Now there are three types of demon counterparts the most common counterparts are pure evil counterparts and unfortunately they are the ones that have tended to run within our family". "They like to take complete control meaning they’ll destroy anything that tries to rally against them they are the kind to shatter your soul so they can take over". "The second are morally ambiguous demon counterparts we’ve had one or two of those in the family". "They don’t really care and just do what ever suits them they follow there own agenda and as long as you share the control with them they won’t torment you. "Finally the 3rd and most rare demon counterparts are the ones classed as chaotic good". "They are a lot like the second group except they’ll also strive to protect you from other supernatural beings that might seek to hurt you". "They mean well but because of there nature they don’t really know how to interact with humans so don’t be surprised if they get very confused sometimes". "We as of yet have not had a counterpart from the third group in our family”. Damien nods in understanding “so this counterpart doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing” he says with a shrug of his shoulders. “No it doesn’t Damie but like I said it all depends on what kind of counterpart you get stuck with. "I hope for your sake that its one of the less common ones because you don’t deserve to suffer because of your mothers lack of understanding". "But I’ll be by your side no matter what happens Damie”. Damien smiles softly glad that his grandfather would stand beside him in solidarity no matter what. But also relieved with the fact that he wouldn’t have to ask that of his grandfather because Dark was apart of the really small percentage of well meaning demons.


End file.
